biola
by nabmiles
Summary: Mikuo suka biola. Suka sekali. #Mikuo'sDaysFVI


Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha, related companies. Ditulis untuk **#Mikuo'sDaysFVI**

a/n: dibuat dengan sangat cepat dan melenceng dari plot awal adoh. maafkan segala kecacatan yang ada _(:"3v

nb: 'bow' adalah tongkat penggesek biola. Bener nggak sih, tolong dikoreksi kalau salah orz

* * *

**biola**

_a _Vocaloid _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken_.

* * *

Mikuo suka biola. Sangat suka. Ia menyukai nada-nada yang memantul keluar oleh gesek senar dan _bow_, luap senang kala satu rangkai lagu tamat dari jemari, menenggelamkan diri di antara alun notasi-notasi.

Mikuo suka biola. Suka sekali. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu mengintip sanggar musik tak seberapa jauh dari sekolah, memandangi biola kesukaannya di tangan pemuda pemudi menjulang. Belakangan Mikuo tahu bahwa tempat itu bukan sebuah sanggar, melainkan perkumpulan sebuah orkestra.

Mikuo suka biola. Sangat suka. Minatnya yang menggebu-gebu itu terbaca oleh Akaito, pamannya yang merupakan pemilik sebuah toko alat musik. Satu biola dari gudang diberikan pada si anak sepuluh tahun, pakailah ini, biola lama milik anakku dulu. Mikuo menerimanya dengan mata berbinar, terima kasih, paman!

Mikuo suka bermain biola. Suka sekali. Paman Akaito mengajarkannya diam-diam; Mikuo selalu bertandang ke rumahnya setiap pulang sekolah, dan baru Mikuo tahu bahwa Akaito adalah juga seorang guru les.

[ Paman akan mengajarimu bermain biola dengan satu syarat: jangan pernah bermain di rumahmu, jangan pernah tunjukkan biola ini pada ayahmu.

Mikuo mengangguk, menerima meski tidak paham. ]

Langkah demi langkah Mikuo pelajari, lecet mulai mendera jari-jari kecil, lagu demi lagu ditoreh ke angkasa dengan usahanya. Mikuo sangat senang; impiannya belajar biola dapat tercapai.

Aku ingin menunjukkan pada ayah! Satu hari, Mikuo berkata pada Akaito. Mimik muka Akaito berubah khawatir. Jangan, ia bilang. Mikuo tak mengerti. Mengapa Akaito bilang, ayahnya membenci biola? Bukankah ibu juga pemain biola saat muda dulu?

Mengabaikan peringatan sang paman, Mikuo menunjukkan gamblang biola dari Akaito pada Leon, ayahnya. Aku bisa main biola, ayah! Ayah mau lihat? Netranya membias gembira meluap-luap dan harap, Mikuo ingin membuktikan hasil belajarnya.

Tapi semua jauh dari bayangan. Leon merampas biola itu dari tangannya, membentak, mengatakan bahwa aktivitas ini hanya membuang waktu. Mikuo tertegun, panik, takut, ia lihat biola kesayangannya dibawa pergi. Ia berteriak jangan, tidak boleh! Leon berkeras, melempar marah, jangan pernah sentuh biola lagi.

Di tengah tangisannya yang mulai pecah, Miku datang. Mikuo berlari menghampiri ibunya, menarik-narik roknya, mengadu pada ibu. Miku tertegun, lalu memandang Leon yang menatap balik. Mikuo dapati emosi memercik pada manik mata ibu yang sewarna dengannya. Yang ia tonton kemudian adalah ibu yang mengonfrontasi ayah—ibu membelanya, Miku mencoba merebut biola Mikuo. Mikuo ingin merasa senang; namun pemandangan ayah dan ibu yang bertengkar justru membuat ia takut, batinnya ngilu. Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan, Mikuo berbisik di sudut ruangan. Air mata membanjiri pelupuk mata.

Mendadak ia berpikir untuk merelakan biola demi menghentikan pertengkaran ayah dan ibu—_tidak apa-apa_. Mikuo maju takut-takut, menggenggam kain celana ayah, mengucap silabel-silabel rendah—terabaikan.

Bingung harus berbuat apa, Mikuo menyaksikan ayah menampar ibu. Keras sekali. Biola yang sudah hampir berpindah tangan kembali pada kuasa ayah. Ibu jatuh menghantam kaki meja, dan Mikuo bertambah ketakutan ketika ayah melangkah mendekati ibu.

Hentikan! Mikuo berteriak, ia berlari ke depan ibu, merentangkan tangan untuk melindungi. Menabrakkan pandang pada Leon. Jangan sakiti ibu!

Ayah coba menyingkirkannya, tapi Mikuo kukuh bertahan. Ambil saja biola itu, tapi jangan sakiti ibu!

Mikuo tidak mengerti alasan ayah marah; ayah marah saat ia menunjukkan biolanya. Kenapa? Mikuo bertanya-tanya sambil menerima tamparan ayah di pipi; sakit sekali. Hatinya juga sakit—ayah tak pernah seperti ini. Lalu seruan Miku, ibu menariknya ke pelukan untuk melindunginya. Berseru sama keras; _apa yang kaulakukan!_

[ _Kau mengajarkan Mikuo biola, hm? Masa lalumu dengan pria itu? Aku sudah bilang padamu, berhenti berurusan dengan biola!_

Seketika, Mikuo tahu apa penyebab kemarahan ayah, juga peringatan paman. ]

Ayah mendelik padanya, mengayunkan tangan. Mikuo memejamkan mata, namun ibu melindungi—ibu jadi sasaran. Tampar. Lagi. Mikuo menjerit. Tangisannya terdengar menyedihkan.

[ _Bukan! Bukan ibu! Jadi berhenti— _]

Mikuo melihat biola itu, biola pemberian Paman Akaito, biola kesayangannya, biola yang menemani kesehariannya tiga bulan belakang, biola yang kini diayunkan ayah ke arah Mikuo yang melepaskan diri untuk menghentikan Leon—

Lalu, segala di sekitar Mikuo yang bergerak cepat ketika Miku melindunginya. Bunyi hantaman keras, Mikuo melihat biolanya patah, dan helai-helai panjang rambut ibu (yang identik dengannya) ternoda begitu banyak merah. Mikuo tertegun. Ia menyentuh ragu-ragu bahu ibu, mengguncang Miku agar terbangun, namun Miku tak bergeming. Mengusap poni ibu, jemari Mikuo bersinggungan dengan merah itu, mengotori tangannya oleh cairan kental berbau karat.

Leon membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Mikuo menjerit, menggoyang badan ibu keras-keras, meneriakkan nama ibu berulang kali.

[ Bangun, ibu! Ibu! _IBU! _]

.

Mikuo merenung lama-lama di depan batu nisan. Memandangi ukiran nama _Miku Hatsune_, matanya buram oleh air mata yang tak kunjung kering.

.

Biola itu ia kubur di halaman belakang, biola yang patah, biola yang ia senangi, biola yang membuat ayah marah, biola yang melukai ibu, biola yang merenggut nyawa ibu.

.

[ Mikuo, ada pertunjukkan biola di kota! Aku punya dua tiket gratis dari ayahku! Mau menonton bersama?

Tidak, aku tidak suka biola. ]

.

Biola yang patah itu tertimbun di antara tanah, sendirian, terlupakan.

Seumur hidupnya, Mikuo tak pernah lagi menyentuh biola.


End file.
